Surprise Shots
by Frog1
Summary: A One-Shot series based on Starseeded's "Surprise,Surprise"! Seventh chapter is up! Arona makes Shockwave vulnerable; Mirage and Rodimus burn he's body. This is done, I'll be working on a spin off to the Surprise universe, look for it soon!
1. Chapter 1 They Live in You

I don't own anything, nothing... Mark Macina owns "They Live in You" This is based off a scene from Starseeded's "Surprise, Surprise."

*Ioton Language* 

Hot Rod sighed as he gazed at Earth's moon, "This planet is so full of life, reminds me of home…home," he muttered. Soon, he became lost in he's memories. 

* * *

_Eons ago…._

The twins looked down from the cliff at the golden river as the light from purple moon shone down on it and the valley. *This is land of our ancestors, my children. We must guard and protect this land from the forces of Darkness, but do not fear it my children, for our ancestors will help us,* Queen Adrena said. 

*How can they help us…* said her son, *if they're dead,* finished her daughter. 

Adrena smiled and softly sung, 

_*Night, and the spirit of life calling…Mamela._

_And a voice, with the fear of a child asking…Mamela._

_Wait! There is no mountain too great!_

_Hear these words and have faith!_

_They live in you, They live in me!_

_They're watching over, Everything we see!_

_In every creature, in every star!_

_In your reflection, they live in you!*_

The twins frowned, *Mother, we don't quite understand,* they said. Adrena laughed, *When the time comes, when you're older, you will remember my words. Come! It's time for you both to rest!* 

*Awww, Mother!* they groaned. 

* * *

_Later that night,_

Queen Adrena frowned as she went over the reports at her desk, 'What is he up too?' she thought, her musings where interrupted by a knock on her door, *Enter!* she commanded. 

Her son slowly crept into her office, *Son, what's wrong?* 

He shrugged, *I had that dream again, this time it was another planet, I think it was Cybertron…I keep hearing these cries of pain.* 

Her face fraught with worry, these dreams were affecting both her children! Her son one night, her daughter the next, sometimes both in one night! The ancestors were trying to tell her something through her children, but what? *It's all right, come here,* she said with more reassurance than she felt, *You can help me with the paperwork, until you fell sleepy enough to go back to bed.* 

He made a disgusted face as he went to her, *Why do you have so much paperwork?* 

Adrena laughed, *Because I am on the throne of our ancestors, and someday if I am unable or die to join our ancestors, you will inherit it.* 

He gulped in fear, *Primus, I hope nothing happens to you for a long time!* 

She smiled sadly, *I hope so too, but remember my son, sometimes we don't always get what we want, life happens, we never know what struggles that fate may bring us.* 

* * *

_Present Day…_

'Life happens,' thought Hot Rod as he sighed and transformed, as he drove back to base, 'I understand what mother meant now, she and the rest of the ancestors live on in us. Mother, I promise…We will free you and the rest of the planet! Just a few more days, just a few…then I'll go through the transformation and be of age; old enough to act as my mother's regent…and official declare him a Teacon and a traitor! And then I will see how he likes to be surprised by an unexpected attack!'


	2. Chapter 2 Too Slagging Old

Once again, I don't own anything... A big THANK YOU for Starseeded for letting me dabble in her universe, okay on with the story.

*****Means Kup's native language.*****

Time: Around when Hot Rod drives back to the base in the last chapter.

* * *

Somewhere in space, on a jungle planet, a figure shut off his hidden communicator and groaned, *****Primus I am getting too old for slag like this!*****

"Kup," said Ultra Magnus over he's hand com, "Please report to my quarters."

He sighed, as pouring rain outside made it's way into he's tent, finally he muttered *****Back to playing the crusty, old, Autobot.***** He could almost hear Mirage and the twins saying, *****You're crusty and old anyway, Kup!*** **

* * *

_In Ultra Magnus's ten…I mean quarters…._

"What's up lad?" asked Kup even though he had a very good idea what it was.

"We finally made contact with Prime's group," stated Ultra Magnus as began to explain, Kup's mind drifted off in thought as he kept one audio on what Magnus was saying, 'King A'kir never trusted that slagging traitor, even if he was he's mate's brother! If my memory serves me right, he started a personal file on him and Queen Adrena continued adding to the file after her parents' so called 'accidental death'. The lad said he saw that file the night before the attack and that his mother stored it in the high security vault. If the lass can stand making another trip back home...'

"KUP!" yelled Ultra Magnus.

"What?" he asked startled as Ultra Magnus fumed at him; while Springer and Blurr laughed in the background. "I said Blaster wants to know if you know anything about Shockwave or Hot Rod?"

Kup hesitated before answering, "The only thing I can tell you is that Shockwave must not know that Hot Rod is still alive, at least not yet. If he finds out, he will use any means necessary to kill the lad."

Magnus frowned, he was about to ask what he meant by not yet, instead he said "Are you sure, can't you tell me anything else?"

"Not at the moment, but Icy Road might be able to gain some information on Shockwave," said Kup.

"Where?" he asked, "Every intelligence officer we have, including Mirage, has not been able to find anything on him!"

"Oh," he answered, "Icy Road came up with something a few cycles ago, she and Hot Rod were working on a little project…," waving he's hand, "anyway, I can give Icy directions to get to it and with her little device, she should be able to gain access and transmit the information back to me," 'after she goes through it to change names, places, positions, and terms to make it a more Cybertronian friendly ,' he thought.

"How many times did her invention exploded before it worked?" asked Springer from outside the tent, and then he as well as Blurr burst into laughter once more, even Ultra Magnus chuckled though he tried to sound stern, "Stop, listening in soldiers!"

"Yes, Ultra Magnus," they said not the least bit sorry.

'I should have never allowed Wheeljack to watch them when they were young, particularly her,' he thought as he growled out, "Four times."

"I'm sorry Kup," said Ultra Magnus, "She's a great healer, nearly on par with Ratchet, but…"

"'rewithWheeljack!" finished Blurr.

"BLURR!" yelled Ultra Magnus as the two young Autobots made a hasty retreat.

"I know," he snapped at the retreating pair, "but Ratchet was not always available to baby-sit while I was helping Ironhide at the Academy! Now, if you will excuse me…I'll go contact Icy!"

As he stalked out, Ultra Magnus couldn't help to wonder, 'What else is he hiding?'

* * *

_In Kup's tent…err…quarters…_

Kup once again groaned as he waited for Icy Road to answer as well as to try to keep water from leaking in with several dirt shape buckets, 'If I live long enough for the twins to free the planet, I am telling Lady Adrena that I am going into immediate retirement! I am too slagging old for this!' he thought, finally he heard a voice saying, *****Kup.***** Turning he's attention to the communicator, he said, *****Princess, I got a little job that I need you to do if you're up to it…*****


	3. Chapter 3 Logically Impossible

I don't own anything once again; thank you Starseeded for going over this.

She, immediately became silent as she received Sixshot's information, finally she mused over what she had learned while monitoring all communication. It was logically impossible. Unicron did not exist. The femme dismissed Unicron, no matter how much deep inside her the icy dread told her why she was roused from recharge lately.

Turning to her computer, she quietly went to work. Her left hand flew over her arm as she tried to figure out a logical explanation to Hot Rod's information. Both hands then expanded the keyboard Soundwave was using. _"Explain why Hot Rod was so far away from the Autobot base."_

"_I don't know,"_ the questioned answered, _"Do you want me to go back and ask him?"_

"_Negative. You are to come to me."_

The assassin was more than happy to be on his way back to the base but a rumble in the ground made him stop to look down. _"You send Skorponok out here?"_

"_Negative, Skorponok's location: East of the base."_

"_Perhaps it's just an earthquake then,"_ He continued to wonder what the rumble was when he saw something the color of lava shoot up out of the large caldera and disappeared into the clouds. He had no idea what it was. It was smaller than him and looked like… well it looked almost like a giant bird. _"What was that…?"_

"_Hey, Soundwave! Something has just ejected from Long Valley Caldera, and it looked like a big, Earth bird," _Sixshot watched the thing disappear, wondering if it was on fire, _"Should I go after it? Maybe it was that Autobot punk sitting on a geyser and he got shot into the sky. Now _that_ would be fun."_ The mech snickered.

Ignoring Sixshot's prattle, the femme interrupted his thoughts of fun,_ "Your directive stands,"_

With a heavy gust of air from his vents, he took off for the Decepticon base.

Soundwave went over the information plus what Sixshot had reported to have seen. The information she compiled was becoming disturbing. Hot Rod's recent information was turning ugly in every way with creatures that were supposed to be merely a Cybertronian legend, but if _they_ were real…than that meant that the probability of Shockwave's master being Unicron went from slim to none to 99.9%.


	4. Chapter 4 Connections

Once again, don't own anything! *Ioton Language*

* * *

As Starscream, Sixshot, Jazz, and Prowl headed back to Decepticon base; they're unknown eavesdropper shimmered into view, he sighed and took out his communicator, *Sir, I realize you're still recovering, but we have a problem.*

Surprisingly, a more mature Hot Rod respond, *Mirage, what has that traitor done now?*

* * *

_Somewhere, on a primitive planet in space…_

Icy Road, sighed as she gazed at her reflection in the river, she was taller now with a few age lines as well as a more mature voice, but other than that she looked the same with small antennas, blue flames on her chest, arms, and legs, as well as golden optics; she was the imagine of her grandmother according to Kup, but with her father's coloring and head features from he's old body according to what her mother told her a long time ago. Suddenly, her communicator beeped, *Slag, now what?* she asked as she took it out of subspace, *Arona, here.*

*Ro, have you been back home, yet?* her brother asked.

*No, Roddy. I haven't…why?*

Quickly her brother explained what happened on Earth, *Great,* she grumbled.

*Yes, things are going to the pit real fast,* he said to her, *When you have sufficiently recovered, go home! Forgot the file and concentrate on cutting he's connection to the planet permanently!*

*Roddy!* Arona protested, *He will know when that connection is cut and it will take me a slagging while to do that! And Ion is cold, even for me! Besides, I'm only behind you, not mother! I don't…*

Quickly cutting her off, *Consider it an order! If you must... stop for a while, return to you're camp and regain your strength, then go back to try again! At the moment he can use his connection to the planet to bypass the safeguards our ancestors put against his master as well as have some measure of power! That connection must be eternally cut!* Her brother sighed with regret, *Arona, I am sorry I am forcing you to do this, but with _him_ starting trouble here on Earth I can't leave. Besides, you get along better in winter weather than I every did.*

Arona groaned, *Fine, at least there will be an added bonus of him never being able to return to Ion. Anything else you need from home?*

*Get any information you can on the Allspark, it should be in the same place where we found the data crystals on our ancestors' weapons.* he ordered.

*Quite the shopping list you've got for me brother,* she sarcastically said, *What about that file Kup wants?*

*If you can find it easily, go ahead and get it. But, you're main priority is that connection! As soon as you cut it and regain you're strength, head straight for Earth. I have the feeling we're going to need all the help we can get.*

*All right, I'll do what you ordered big brother, Arona out.*

*I am only you're elder by five clicks, Rodimus out.*

* * *

_Earth...Somewhere in the Grand Canyon…_

Rodimus groaned as clicked off he's communicator and leaned he's head back on the cave wall, finding this little cave that the humans' didn't know about in this tourist filled area wasn't easy, but he did it. Suddenly, he's communicator chirped again, *What now?* he muttered wearily, *Rodimus, here.*

*Mirage, here. I am here within Decepticon territory, do you believe I should remain?* he asked.

*As long as possible,* Rodimus replied, *I don't want Lighting Shock to know that we are on to he's little plan. Is that the reason you contacted me, Mirage?*

*No, I just wanted to let you know that Hound is traveling near you're position.*

*Why didn't you say so in the first place, Rodimus out!* Quickly, he cut communication, and transformed in flash of fire.

As he was flying away he thought, 'I truly don't see what Arona sees in him, he is almost exactly like Prowl!'


	5. Chapter 5 Days Like This

I don't own anything, except Arona.

*Means the Ioton Language*

* * *

Primitive Planet…

Arona double checked to see if she had everything for her trip, *Let's see,* she muttered, *Hooded cloak, check. Protection pendent, check,* suddenly a large metal silver cat jumped on top of her and pinned her to the ground, *AAAGH! SAMBA! GET OFF!* The saber-tooth tiger just purred as he stared down at her with he's blue optics and golden teeth. *Grrrr…one spoiled, overgrown cat, check! Now, GET THE SLAG OFF!*

As Samba leaped off her, Arona muttered, *Why did I create you in this first place?* her pet just gave her a look, *Oh, I know! I was lonely! Come here,* as she place a collar on him with a star shaped jewel similar to the one she was wearing, *Now, you will have to behave when we get there, no wondering around, okay?* Samba just nodded at her in enthusiasm, *All right, let's go!* Tracing unusual gold runes in a circle within the air, she made a portal, when she was done, Arona and her tiger stepped thru.

* * *

Back on Earth…hours later…

*WHAT!* whispered Hot Rod, unknowing speaking in he's native tongue.

"The Matrix is on this planet," repeated Mirage, "I heard Starscream mention it to Prowl." He glanced at the body of Hot Rod, "Sir… you need to calm down, you're starting to…er… light up."

Hot Rod glanced down at himself, he was intended starting to light up as he noticed the flames circling he's body, taking several deep breaths to calm down, he finally said, "Mirage, if we get out of this alive, with or without our cover being completely blown, you and I are going to have a _very, long, talk!"_

Knowing the legendary tempers of Ion's rulers, Mirage gulped in fear and muttered, "Yes, sir."

* * *

A short time later…on a primitive planet…

Arona groaned as she leaned against the wall of an ice cave, rubbing her throbbing temples, she muttered, *Oh, ancestors! That was painful! And I have to do it again tomorrow!* Samba pounced over to his mistress as he came back into the cave, in his mouth was huge fish, as he lay he's fresh kill before her, she laughed out, *Oh, Samba! Thank you, very much. But, fish is definitely not on my menu,* rummaging in her sack, she pulled out an energon bar, *Now, this is definitely more to my taste.* Suddenly, her communicator beeped, *Now, what? Arona, here.*

*Ro,* said her brother whom was still furious with Mirage, *We got another problem.*

Arona moaned, *What in Prima's name is it now?*

As her brother explained, Samba immediately noticed he's mistress change of mood, quickly he ran out of the cave with his kill. *Rodimus,* she said sweetly, *Could you please, excuse me for a moment?* She put the communicator down and screamed in rage, firing several sharp pieces of ice and impaling them into the wall. Panting, she picked up the communicator, *All, right. I'm back.*

*Feeling, better?*

*Not, really. I assume you want me to pick up the data crystals on the Matrix and Unicron?* she asked.

*Yes, and if you have the one on the Allspark, can you send it to my sub-space pocket? I am traveling with a bit of company at the moment.*

Quickly making a mini-portal, *Sending it to you now,* throwing the data crystals in the portal, *The file on Lighting Shock is also there…it wasn't in the vault, but in our mother's frozen hand. Apparently she was going to declare him a Teacon on the day of the attack.*

*Oh?* he asked in interest as he received a signal that the crystals had been received, *Anything interesting in the file?*

*I just got back, I haven't had a chance to look at it or even make it, as Kup would say…Cybertrion friendly.* she replied and then went on in great distress, *Roddy, she was holding a full court in the throne room, it was like walking into a garden of statues, everyone was frozen into place. And when I made the connection to the ley line…Roddy! I could hear the screams, the pleas, the cries for vengeance from the sparks of the entire planet! It took me forever to calm them, even mother! She didn't realize who I was, her own daughter!

Her brother was silent for a moment, then he said with regret, *I am sorry for putting you through this, Arona. But…*

*You had no choice,* she finished the sentence as tears streaked down her face,*I know. What was that human saying you told me about Something about days?*

*There would be days like this?* he replied with a bitter chuckle, remembering how Sixshot had brought them to the Decepticon base, *Yeah, that sums up what happened today.* Suddenly, he heard a noise between a growl and meow, *Ro, what is that noise?*

Glancing over her shoulder, he optics widen, as Samba began swarping her and begging her to scratch behind he's ears, *I am sorry, Roddy! The signal is breaking! I'll go back to work on his connection tomorrow, bye!* she told him quickly and cut off her communicator, *Samba, you overgrown housecat! I told you not to do that when I am talking! I haven't told Roddy, Mirage, and particularly Kup about you…yet!* Samba just gave her a look, and continued cuddling up too her.

* * *

Earth…15 miles outside of the Autobot Base…

Rodimus, also known as Hot Rod, groaned as he shut off he's communicator. As he was racing toward he's destination with the precious cargo he was carrying, he couldn't help to wonder what insane invention that he's beloved sister had come up this time. Finally, he muttered, "I am really starting to hate days like this!"


	6. Chapter 6 Snapshot

Once again…own nothing, absolutely nothing! Except Arona and the Iotons.

*Ioton Language*

* * *

Ioton…

The once beautiful planet of Ion was in an endless Mega Ice Age, if one could see through the snow and ice, someone could see what looked like the top of castle's tower peaking out of the snow. Inside the castle, in the throne room; Queen Adrena, ruler of Ion and her court were frozen into eternal silence. Suddenly, a golden portal appeared in the throne room, unknown figures stepped thru the portal and it was immediately noticeable that the figures were Arona and her saber-tooth tiger, Samba. *Here, I go again!* she moaned out loud, *Pray to Primus that I break it this time, Samba,* her familiar merely gave a soft growl in response.

Walking toward the throne were her mother sat in frozen judgment, Arona carefully kneeled down and placed a hand on the ice-cold throne, *Samba watch over me, and remember the time limit, I can't do this for long or I'll end up just like them,* she ordered him and received a roar in response, *All right, here I go.* As she closed her optics in concentration, she expected to end up in Ion's core connection. Instead, she ended up in somewhere entirely different.

* * *

Cybertron…during the end of the Golden Age….

Arona blinked in surprise, *This isn't the core connection,* she muttered as she gazed at her surroundings, music filled the air as Cybertrions dance to the beat of the music, *What in Prima's name am I doing on Cybertron?* Suddenly, she noticed a very familiar femme with orange and red coloring, *Oh, dear…Primus!* she shouted, *I'm in mother's mind!*

As she watched in fascination at the younger version of Lady Adrena sipping energon and tapping her foot to the music, she almost missed the white mech with yellow flames stumbling toward her mother, *Father?* she muttered in amazement as she slightly watched her parents interact.

"Par-pardon me," stammered her father, "B-but, would you like to d-dance?"

"Perhaps," she muttered with a raised brow, "Did you're friends dare you to dance with the shrew of the University?"

"NO!" he protested, "Well, not you specifically…you see I don't get out much. I'm a scholar studying at the University…" as he continued on… Arona's optics went wide, 'So, that's where a got my tendency to babble,' she thought, 'of course Roddy does too, but even I admit he is not as bad as me!'

"And I never really talked to any femme," as he continued on until finally Adrena could stand it no longer, she burst into laughter as she said, "All right! No more! You're the funniest mech I have ever seen! My name is Aerial-One, and if you want, I'll be very happy to dance with you…uh…what's you're name?"

"Umm, it's Orion Pax," he stated nervously, "And I have a bit of confession to make."

"After the one you already made?" she asked in wonder.

"Err," Orion rubbed his neck fearfully as he stuttered, "I ca-can't dance."

Adrena, also known as Aerial-One, stared at him in astonishment, "Really?" she said, "Well, we will just have to fix that!"

*Roddy and I can't dance,* mused Arona out loud, *Sing, yes. But, not dance. Kup didn't know how, Mirage was busy, plus surviving for our very lives really put a damper on any luxury lessons.* Turning her attention back to her parents, she watched with interest.

"It's really simple Orion," explained Aerial as she dragged him to the dance floor, "You just follow the beat of the music."

"Follow the beat?" he asked.

"Yes…Oh! They're doing a slow song," she told him, "That's a good start for beginners, instead of anything fast pace. Now, follow me. One, two, three; One, two, three…"

As they slowly dance to music while constantly counting, Arona copied them while staring at her feet, *One, two, three; One, two…oh…slag! Missed a step!*

*You will learn better, if you dance with a partner,* said a female voice behind her. Turning quickly around, Arona gasped in amazement as she stuttered out, *Q-Queen Adrena!*

*Yes,* said the stately orange and red femme, *May I ask whom you are and what are you doing in my mind?*

* * *

Gulping with fear Arona tried to explain as the background around her suddenly went quiet, *It's me, you're daughter, Arona.*

*Arona?* she said as her optics narrowed with suspicion, *Arona is but a child!*

*Err, I'm not a child any longer. I've just gone thru adult transformation*, explained her daughter, *You and the rest of the planet were eternally frozen by Lighting Shock. Kup, Mirage, Rodimus, and I were the only ones to have escape.*

Queen Adrena's mouth dropped open in shock, finally she said, *Arona, my daughter? I remember now…the attack…Lighting Shock! Oh, dear Primus! Ion! My people! I missed raising my own children! What else has that monster done!*

*Err, do you want the short list or the long?* Arona asked with apprehension.

Groaning and pinching her nose, she replied, *The short, I have the feeling we don't have much time.*

*Let's see, he destroyed Cybertron by starting a war,* started Arona and then quickly went thru a list of Lighting Shock's transgressions, finally she finished, *And he now has the reincarnation of the Allspark.*

*Is that it?* Queen Adrena asked with dread.

*Well,* drawled Arona, *Roddy said the Martix is on Earth, and I am quoting, 'the way our slagging luck is running Lighting Shock has it,' unquote.*

*The both of you need to watch you're language,* moaned out her mother, *But, I must agree with Rodimus, dear Primus! I was so, close in declaring _him_ a Teacon! And that is not all of the crimes he has committed!*

*What do you mean?* asked Arona.

Waving her hand, Adrena replied, *It's on that file! It's…*

*In you're hand,* she interrupted, *I already sent it to Roddy.*

*Good,* said Adrena and then narrowed her optics in anger, *I just hope he has plenty of practice targets when he reads it.* Before Arona could asked what she meant, her mother quickly told her, *Arona, I sense that there is hardly any time left, but before you go…I am proud of you and you're brother, and I love you both so much! Before you ask, I can not break the connection…Lighting Shock has some how prevented me to do so, but the next time you come…I shall guide you…remember…I love you both!* Before Arona could tell her mother that she loved her too, the connection between them broke.

* * *

Lady Adrena's Throne Room…

Arona slowly came to awareness as she felt Samba lick the tears off of her face, *Samba,* she muttered as gathered herself together and felt the cold, finally seeping into her system, *Let's get out of here.* Quickly, she made a portal, but before she and Samba step thru, she yelled, *I love you too!* As the portal closed around them, she never noticed the fresh tears on her mother's face as they froze upon her cheeks.


	7. Chapter 7 Cut and Burn

I own nothing but Iotons!

_Ioton…Queen Adrena's throne room…_

Arona groaned as she got her bearings, looking around she nearly cheered out loud…she done it! She was in the core connection, *It's quiet,* she muttered as she gazed around at the lines leading to a golden ball of light, *unlike the last time I was here.*

*That's because I told every spark on the planet about what has happened and what you are doing, my daughter,* said

Queen Adrena as she appeared before her daughter like an apparition.

*Mother,* Arona whispered in surprise, *You're here!*

Raising a brow, *I did say I would help you,* she told her daughter, *Come, I sense we do not have much time.*

Following or floating as the case would be in the core connection, they soon came upon a dark, green line that led to the core, *This is as far as I can go, my child,* Adrena told her as she pointed to the green line, *There is that _traitor's line_, in order to cut it you must picture a sharp weapon within you're mind.*

*All right,* she said and held out her hand. With a bit of concentration, a sharp ax appeared. As she grasped a hold of it with both hands, she moved closer to the green line. Aiming carefully, she made her first hit; lightning sizzled the air around it and dissipated. Arona noticed the line was barely dented with the first strike. *…This could take a while,* she muttered, as she made another strike.

* * *

_A several Earth hours later…._

Arona stopped and took a moment to take a rest. It had taken her longer than she thought it would, but she was close. Knowing how close she was, she continued whacking the line with her ax. Right before she made the final strike, a voice suddenly filled the air, ***You can not defeat me Daughter of Primus. Give up; it is useless. My servant shall destroy you all; As well as that pitiful planet, just as he destroyed Ion and Cybertron.***

Arona narrowed her optics in anger as she realized who was talking to her, *I think not, Unicron! You're servant is finished, and you'll never be freed! And with Primus's help Ion as well as Cybertron will be whole once again!* she defiantly told him, and then made the final strike; a roar of pain could be heard as the line snapped. She didn't know how long it would take for the other end to feel it.

As Arona heard the cheering from the sparks around her, she smiled, *That felt _great_!*

However, Unicron wasn't finished quite yet, as the connection finally died, he bellowed, ***This is **_**not **_**over! **Then there was a long pause, and the creature became condescending, ***You're a fool.* **He then laughed, ***There is still a way.* **His presence then disappeared.

*My family, friends, as well as my people _will stop you_ _if you do_, Unicron!* she shouted defiantly into the emptiness, however deep inside, she was wondering what he was speaking of. There was no other way that she was aware of. Frowning, she floated to her mother and asked, *****What do you thing _he _meant?*

Queen Adrena puckered her brow in thought as she contemplated Unicron's final words, *I don't know…whatever it is, it's not anything good! I'll have to give this a good deal of thought!* Then her frown, turned into a smile at Arona as she said, *Well done, my daughter. I am very proud of you.*

*Thank you, mother,* Arona said with tears in her optics, *I have to go.*

*I know,* whispered her mother sadly, *I love you both, so much. I wish I could have raised you and you're brother, but…*

*Life is never fair,* Arona finished wretchedly, *We will find the weapons of our ancestors to free you and everyone on the planet, Roddy believes that they may be on Earth.*

Adrena smiled as she gave her daughter a kiss on one cheek and one on the other, *One for you, and one for you're brother; may Primus and Prima be with you both.*

As Arona disappeared to return to the real world, Queen Adrena sighed sadly and then heard the voices of her people… reassuring her…telling her that they had faith in her children to succeed in their great task. That her children as well as Kup and Mirage have already done so much for others as well as for her and the rest of Ion since their imprisonment in the great ice. *I know,* she told them, *But I can't help thinking that the last time I had seen them, they were merely children…now they are fully grown. Oh, if only I can get my hands on Lighting Shock for just _one moment_! I would happily rip his _spark_ out!*

The people of Ion shouted they're agreement with their queen, and hoped that Primus would hear they're cries of _vengeance_, Lighting Shock needed to _die_! And at this point, they didn't care who would carried out the _deed_, it just needed to be _done_ in the most painful manner!

* * *

_Later on Earth…after Shockwave's demise…_

Rodimus and Mirage disappeared in a golden flash with Lighting Shock's a.k.a. Shockwave's body, and reappeared on a volcanic planet in the Andromeda Galaxy. *Let's get this over with,* said Rodimus as he raised a hand and concentrated on the body. Suddenly, Lightning Shock's body erupted in flames, as he's body turned to ash…Mirage quickly collected cremated remains, and took them to a nearby lahar.

*My turn,* he said as he made the boiling, muddy water into a funnel that rose several feet into the air, and then poured the ashes into the funnel. *What is that human saying? Ah, yes! Dust to Dust.*

*Good riddance!* commented Rodimus, soon he's communicator beeped, *Rodimus, here.*

*Arona, here.* came the reply from the communicator, as the twins exchanged information on what recently happened, Mirage quietly finished he's task. *So, I don't have to wear those itchy contacts again?* she asked hopefully.

*No, Ro,* her answered, *But, keep them handy…to go on our little treasure hunt, we may have to go organic.*

*Aw, slag!* she grumbled, *I'll be there as soon as I can with Samba. Arona, out.*

There was a moment of silence between the two, finally Mirage asked, *Samba?*

*I don't know,* replied Rodimus, *I suspect it's the name of her latest creation. Mirage, could you...*

*Guard Wheeljack until Kup calms down when he finds out about whatever Samba is,* he interrupted.

*Exactly,* he stated.

*Of course sir, but sir…why did you lie about us being like the Autobots,* Mirage asked.

Rodimus glance at him for a moment as he replied, *I didn't lie; _we_ are like the Autobots…then he smirked darkly, *However, they never did _ask_ me how we are to our _enemies_.*

Mirage stared at him, then returned the dark smirk, *Indeed, I wonder how they will react when they find out we can be as ruthless as any Decepticon.*

*Well,* Rodimus drawled out, *The Cybertronians and Earthlings had better pray to whatever deity they worship that they do not find out the hard way. C'mon, let's head back! We have to meet Kup and tell him the good news!* 


End file.
